


Cold Steel

by Saud



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, No Sex, POV First Person, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saud/pseuds/Saud
Summary: What happened that night David got drunk and showed Frank his dick, from inside David's head.





	Cold Steel

I try to remember everything that happened last night, why my head stings more than it should from just a hangover.

"I don't blame you for kissing her," I'd said to Frank, "She's a beautiful woman." I was going to leave it there, but i didn't

Instead I looked at him and said "And, uh..." Jesus, was I really going to say this? I looked away and cleared my throat, held my glass to my lips hoping it would stifle my words "I don't blame her either. I don't."

I swallowed what was in my glass to drown the last words out of my mind "You're a handsome man."

Truth is I was jealous, and not just of him. Don't get me wrong, I love my wife, and I can't say I have a single positive feeling towards Frank Castle. But for some reason, some reason I can't quite pin down, I'm jealous of them both. It's like they're both mine. My wife, and my... well, my fellow dead-man-walking who wants to end the same people I do. My... person who moved in here, makes me tea. My something. It'll be like my world is crashing into itself if they get together. I want to have them both but I don't want them to have each other. I don't even want to have Frank. Not long-term anyway. J want my wife back. But, God, before he came along it had been so long since anyone had touched me. Granted, when he'd first touched me he wasn't exactly what you'd call tender. He's still not. Shoulder punches and pats on the arm. The most intimate physical contact I've had in a long time.

I'm rambling, sorry. My biggest problem is that I'm not flexible enough to keep my foot in my mouth, as evidenced by what happened later last night, after we were both drunk off our asses.

We started off talking about our wives. Right then thinking about my wife made me think about sex. I hadn't had it in so long, but, for some reason, right now, thinking about her made me think about it. Another drink and I worked up the courage (or the stupidity) to bring it up.

"You miss sex?" I asked Frank, one of my hands holding onto a pipe on the ceiling, one holding onto my empty glass.

He didn't answer.

"Hmm?" I prompted. " _Do you miss sex_?" I asked again, theatrically emphasizing each word. Making it sound more like a joke and less like a proposition.

He laughed "Um, what do you want me to say?" 

I wanted him to say he does, and to look me in the eyes as he said it. I don't know what I wanted after that.

"Because, for me, I miss sex." I said. I sounded like an idiot and I knew it. I couldn't keep that rumble out of my voice that showed just how much I missed it, just how much I wanted it right then, just how much I was aware that he was the only other person there.

"Yeah," he said, looking away, "That's good to know, buddy,"

Buddy? So we were buddies now? I wanted him to look at me again.

"You wanna hear something funny?" I asked. He glanced at me as I started talking but looked away after the first word.

I couldn't think of a joke.

"I'm hung like a moose," I said. After I said it I knew this was what I had been planning to say all along.

He laughed like it was actually a joke. "Jesus Christ," he said.

"Oh, you think I'm kidding?"

He started to say something but didn't finish. He was still not looking at me.

He's seen me naked, it's true, when he took off all my clothes and tied me to a chair when we first met.

He probably didn't believe me.

I'm a grower, not a shower.

But right then I was full-grown.

"Frank, I'm weirdly, seriously, really well-endowed."

He glanced at me. "Uh," he said, and looked away with his face crinkled. He must have seen it. What was he thinking? "You must be proud," he said.

"Kinda spooky," I said, which made him laugh. Well, at least it wasn't a totally negative reaction.

"Alright, you laugh," I said, turning around to set down my empty cup.

"Yeah," he muttered into his full cup.

"You laugh," I repeated, unzipping my pants.

I tripped as I turned back around.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, get out of here," he said, pushing me away, but there was something playful about it, or was I just imagining that? 

I backed away from him, laughing.

"What's the matter with you?" He chuckled once then his voice got serious. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just letting you know," I said, hearing my words slur, "It's not gonna be easy to steal my wife." Except I don't know that that's why I did it. I think I did it because I was horny, and I was hoping he was just as horny.

"Oh, for Christ's sake. That's in your head. Go away from me."

"You an ass man, Frank?" I asked. "You like, like a little... a high and tight one?" I resisted the urge to cup my own bare cheeks in demonstration.

He put his hand up. His face said "enough with the shenanigans", though he didn't.

I turned around so my ass was facing him. "Like 'em nice and fat?" I asked, shaking back and forth with no rhythm.

"You've lost your mind," Frank said.

"Jucy?" I continued "You like the, uh, heart shape?"

We both started laughing.

My dick was still hard as cold steel.

After that we talked some more and I vaguely remember hugging him as I stood and he sat against the wall, my cock tucked into my open jeans. Barely.

Then we got into this huge fight about Madani. It ended with me trying to hit him, him hitting me and throwing me over his shoulder to stop me from calling her. I blacked out for a second, woke up to him throwing me into bed.

"Frank," I said, staring at him towering over me.

"No," he said.

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask."

"I know," he said. "And no, because you're--"

"Because I'm straight and I'm just horny and I'm making a mistake because you're the only warm body around? I'm not straight."

"No, because you're  _married_ and you're just horny and making a mistake because I'm the only warm body around."

"If my wife can move on then so can I."

He stood there, between my legs.

I pushed myself into a sitting position.

I leaned forward and rested my head against his chest. He let me.

"You're just drunk, stupid, and horny," he said, the words vibrating through his chest into me, "Tomorrow you'll regret it."

"Tomorrow all but one of those problems will still be there," I retorted.

I reached my hand up, rested it above his waist. He put his own hand over top of mine, then pushed it away.

"Your wife doesn't know you're alive," he said, "But  _you_ know  _she_ is."

I went limp as soon as he said that. No more cold steel, more like cold Ramen. He let me sit there for a minute, my head leaning against him, then he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers; I'm still not done. I just finished this episode and then wrote this fic.


End file.
